Let's Pretend
by swanqueenmorrilla
Summary: AU. A college/high school fanfiction. Regina is Queen Bee. Emma is a new student who fails to follow the clique terms. What will happen when they cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. This is completely AU. A college/high school story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibis._  
_But it's just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes. Cause I'm Mr. Bright-Side_

Emma Swan hummed idly along to the Killers song in the back seat of Marco's car. Her younger brother Henry sat at the opposite window, content with the latest game she had bought him on DS. A melancholic tight lipped smile coated her lips as her eyes darted towards the boy. She despised the fact she had to leave him alone. They had been through so much. Travelled all over the state, moving from foster home to foster home. Emma had fought her hardest to make sure they stayed together throughout the eight years they had been parentless. Come hell or high water she vowed to never leave his side.

October 29th 2005. The day before Halloween. The day ten year old Emma Swan had a drastic life change. The day she had last seen the doting blissful faces belonging to her mother and father. The day she lost her childhood. Her hopes. Her dreams. The day she was left alone to fend for herself- and her two year old brother, Henry.

"Emma? Emma we are here!" The thick Italian voice belonging to the elderly man in the front broke her out of the horrific trance as they pulled up outside the modern looking building. The blonde shook her head, turning to look out of the window to examine the vast sign which read "WELCOME TO SBA". Emma was almost convinced the sign was visible in China, if you looked hard enough.

"Are you excited?!" Henry chirped up, closing his Nintendo and pocketing it inside his jacket.

"Yeah, kid. Ecstatic." Emma mumbled in response. The unenthusiastic tone lingering in her voice suggesting otherwise.

In all honesty, Emma didn't want to go to college. Socialising and making friends had never been her forte. Excluding Henry, no one in her life had ever stuck around long enough for her to accept that the idea of getting close to someone was normal. She kept her distance. That way she would never have to experience the loss she had on that eerie Autumn night. Never have to run out of tears again. Never have to deal with that excruciating pain in her heart. To say she was guarded was an understatement. And the thought of having to live under the same roof, in a small room, with another human being for the next year or so worried her. The blonde would have been more than satisfied to just find a simple job. That way she wouldn't have to leave Henry. But Emma knew /this/ was what her parents would of wanted for her. They told her on more than one occasion she would make an excellent detective. Emma wasn't as optimistic as Harrison and Amanda Swan, or her younger brother so instead she was hoping to join the police force.

"Come now, bambolina. Show me that beautiful smile!" Marco flashed a toothy grin through the rear view mirror, causing Emma's lips to curl upwards.

Marco and his wife had taken Emma and Henry in no longer than six months ago. And the blonde had to admit, it was the best home they had moved into by a long shot. Although the Pellaro's were more like grandparents, they were genuinely two of the most kind hearted people Emma had ever come across. They had told her how they had desired a child in their earlier years, but weren't fortunate enough to bare one of their own. The couple had welcomed Emma and Henry with open arms, and made them feel comfortable in the little cottage they lived in. Which helped deal with leaving Henry behind. Emma was confident he would remain well looked after while she was away.

Emma opened the car door swiftly while Marco retrieved her luggage from the trunk which contained only the simple things- clothes, personal items, bedding, towels, laptop, and her iPod. She wasn't high maintenance, of course. She glanced towards the college building. It looked modern and a lot bigger than she expected. A steady stream of college students swarmed around it. Naturally, anyone else would feel nervous enrolling this late in the semester. But not Emma Swan. Nothing and no one intimidated her.

A light pair of arms snaked around Emma's waist. She dropped her head, eyes locking with Henry's panicked chocolate hues.

"You'll call every night before I go to bed, right?" The question caused Emma's heart to swell.

"Duh. You think I can sleep without hearing your fairy tales?" The blonde answered with a playful smirk tugging at her lips, gaining a small giggle from the boy. She wrapped her arms around him in return, embracing the hug with her eyes closed tight in order to hide the pain behind crystal blues. This was a lot harder than she had figured it would be. Maybe allowing Henry to see her off wasn't such a wise idea after all.

"Good." Henry smiled warmly. Arms tightening around his sister's waist as he leant his head against her abdominal. "Goodbye, Emma."

"Hey..." Emma bent down to level with her brother. Her hands firm on his shoulders. "What did I tell you? We don't say goodbye, because goodbye means going away-"

"And going away means forgetting." The eight year old, who was wise beyond his years, interrupted. "I know, I know." He said releasing an exasperated sigh, followed by a shrug.

"Thatta boy!" The blonde smiled, ruffling short mousey brown hair. "Stay out of trouble, sport. I'll see you soon, ok?"  
Henry merely nodded. Emma threw her arms around him in a hug one last time before standing up right and straightening out her shirt.

"Look after him?" Emma asked with what seemed like desperation in her voice as she took her case from Marco, extending the handle with a push of a button.

"The boy, he is in good hands. We will take care of him. I promise you." Marco offered a gentle reassuring smile. One happily returned by the blonde.

"Thank you." She whispered and placed a kiss to his cheek. "For everything."  
"It is a pleasure for both me and the wife." The grey haired man spoke softly. "Now, you go allow yourself to be the teenager that you are. Let your hair down. Make friends! But no boyfriends. You wait until you're thirty, yes?"

"Thirty. Gotcha." Emma rolled her eyes playfully, an amused smile on her lips. "I guess this is where I go."  
Marco nodded, his same old smile never faltering. Henry stood by his side, eyes glazed over.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, kid."

Emma felt her throat close up. Her hand tightening around the handle of the case while she held up her free one in small wave. She turned away, frightened the tears threatening to spill from her eyes would betray her if she dared to glance at her brother a final time. Dragging the suitcase she walked slowly across the parking lot, relishing the hot air. Emma's hometown of Boston rarely experienced weather this warm. It felt amazing. And alien. But this was Los Angeles, where everything is the sunny side up. Emma was oblivious to the numerous curious eyes that were currently fixed upon her as she walked the pathway to the college entrance. She had managed to grab the attention of almost every student in sight, with her blonde flowing hair hanging loose over her shoulders. Her denim cut shorts, white tank top and brown cow boy boots. The outfit was simple. But Emma Swan worked it like a goddess.

And she didn't even realise.

* * *

After receiving directions from an extremely **Grumpy** janitor, Emma eventually landed outside the principal's office. Balling her fist she knocked lightly and the door swung open moments later. A tallish, caramel haired woman who held a face like thunder stood in the centre of the rectangular frame.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice cold as she eyed the unfamiliar student in front of her.

Emma's brow curved upwards as she witnessed the school principal for the first time. She wasn't expecting Mickey Mouse but hell, this woman could give the grim reaper a run for his money.

"Um, yeah. I'm a new student? Starting today?"

"Ah. I'd forgotten. Forgive me." The woman asked although her voice showed no trace of remorse. "Come on in. Leave your things by the door and take a seat."

"Right." Was all Emma muttered as she obliged the principal's orders.

"Ms Swan, is it?" The older woman questioned, as her eyes read over what looked to be a file.

"Yep. That's me." Emma nodded.

"I'm not sure if you are aware but this school has exceptionally high standards. I only allow the best of the best to study and learn here. Education is key and foolish behaviour will not be tolerated for a second. Is that clear, Ms Swan?" The principal cast her eyes up to meet Emma's baby blues for the first time since she had taken the large leather seat at the opposite side of the desk.

"Crystal." Emma's brows were furrowed. Maybe it was her imagination but the principal's informing sounded similar to a threat. An accusation even.

"Good. I'm certain you're not going to cause a problem here at S.B. Academy?" The woman continued to maintain the accusation in her tone. An over-obvious forced smile plastered across her face.

"I've never been one to cause a problem before I don't see why I would here." Emma's jaw clenched, her eyebrow arched challengingly.

"Hm. Very well then." The principal narrowed her eyes, her harsh gaze burning holes into the blonde. Emma didn't flinch.

"Here's your time table. Your room key and a package on everything you need to know about the school including a map. I trust you can follow directions." The woman slid the items across the desk, the malicious smile stuck to her lips.

Emma muttered a small 'Thanks' which failed to portray an ounce of gratitude. The principal had clearly taken a disliking to her and she hadn't the slightest clue why. Collecting her things from the desk, the blonde rose to her feet and emerged to the door.

"Goodbye, principal?"

"Mills. Principal Cora Mills."

Emma nodded and grabbed her case before departing from the room as fast as humanly possible.  
The blonde only hoped her room mate would be a touch more accommodating than Principal Mills. And by a touch, she meant a lot.

* * *

"102, 104, 106, ah 108 here we are." Emma mumbled as she walked the corridor in search of her dorm. The so called map was nothing short of useless but the blonde had found her way, eventually.  
She slipped her key into the lock, the muffled sound of voices coming from the opposite side of the door. Exhaling deeply Emma turned the handle and swung the door open.

"Hello!" "Roomie!" "Hey!"  
The three strangers sprawled around the room greeted in unison.

"Uh, hi?" Emma smiled awkwardly. Blinking down at sheet she held in her hand. "I think I may have the wrong room. It looks a little, /full/ in here."

"Oh, no. You got the right room." The tall brunette explained with a chuckle as she stood from the bed. "These two thought they'd come over and give you a warm welcome." She gestured towards the girls sat on the floor with her thumb pointed, followed by a roll of her eyes. "Their room is just across the hall. I'm Ruby. Ruby Lucas. Your new room mate." She grinned down at the blonde, sticking out her hand. Emma's mouth forming an 'O' as she processed what the girl had told her.

"Emma Swan." She stated simply and shook the hand in front of her while breathing a sigh of relief. Ruby seemed like someone Emma could get along nicely with. She was friendly enough and wasn't too hard on the eyes either.  
"Pleasure to finally meet you, Emma. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for a roomie. It can get a little lonely from time to time."

"Aw poor Rubes, having a room all to herself! What ever did you do to deserve that?" The teasing voice chirped up. An Australian accent that stood out a mile.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Loud mouth over here goes by Belle. Total nerd. Ever in need of a book, nip across the hall. You name it. She owns it. But despite her constant yabber, she's my bestie."

"Hey! I am /not/ a nerd. I enjoy reading, that's all." Belle defended with a laugh as she stood and sauntered to Ruby's side. "Hi Emma. Welcome to S.B.A." She held out her hand, replicating Ruby's previous action which Emma, who seemed to look somewhat amused as she watched her new found friends, gladly shook.

"And this little lady..." Ruby trailed off, looking over her shoulder and gesturing to the remaining adolescent who was sat on the floor, mirroring Emma's amused expression with her legs crossed and arms folded.

"...Is Mary Margaret Blanchard. My other bestie."

"Oh. Hi!" Mary uttered, realising the attention was now on her. She rose to her feet and stood by Ruby's other side.  
"This chick has her head in the clouds half the time but she pretty much rocks." The tall brunette concluded, swinging her arms around the two girl standing either side of her with a shark like grin.

Belle and Mary Margret shared a glance before they looked towards the blonde.

"And this is Ruby. Your worst nightmare." The short haired woman chuckled.

"Otherwise known as the school whore." Belle continued.

"But she's our **bestie**." The pair stated in perfect timing, almost as if they had planned it.  
Ruby's mouth hung open agape while Emma stood with her brow arched, breathing a mellow chuckle.

"Guy's come on! I am not that bad and I am /not/ the school whore. We all know who wears that title loud and proud." The malicious tone to Ruby's voice was unmissable and Emma could only wonder who she was referring to but decided to suppress questioning her for the meantime.

"Mm, that's true. You've only slept with half the school, where as the wicked witch has managed to get just about everyone into her filthy bed." Belle grimaced with a shudder.

"Let's change the subject before we scare poor Emma off." Mary Margaret smiled sweetly gesturing towards the blonde.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Emma shot back as if she had the slightest idea as to what they were talking about.

Ruby grinned and pointed towards top bunk. "That's yours. I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Do I look like I'm afraid of heights?" The blonde's playful grin reflecting her room mate's.

"I like this girl." Mary Margaret muttered into Ruby's ear, earning a smirk from the taller brunette.

"Come on, we'll show you around."

* * *

"Aaaand this is the auditorium." Ruby smiled as the tour of the college came to an end. It was lunch which meant the halls were empty and student free.

Emma laughed. "Can't say I'll be showing my face there often."

"Not much of a performer?" Mary Margaret quizzed as the four girls headed towards the cafeteria. Ruby and Belle walking off ahead.

"Singing, dancing and acting. Not really my thing."

"Oh? That's a shame. Performing arts could use some new recruits. I was hoping you might be our saviour."

"I don't think I'm who you're looking for." Emma offered a sympathetic smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be." The pixie haired teen waved her off, freeing a light chuckle. "You never know. You might end up changing your mind."

"Mm yeah, not sure about tha-"

"Hey Blondie, do you work at subway? Because you just gave me a foot long." A loud obnoxious voice interrupted the girls as they strolled by a table packed with Neanderthals and cheerleaders.

Emma scrunched up her face in disgust. She had been too engrossed in conversation to realise they had entered the cafeteria and that most eyes were currently fixed on her for the second time that day. Only difference now was a set of ice cold charcoals were among them.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Emma questioned with her arms crossed firm over her chest.

"A capital D douche-bag." Ruby piped up, linking arms with the blonde. "Come on. You don't want to get involved with the populars. You're a hot piece of action and they're going to target you."

"What do you mean, **target** **me**?"

As if on Q a cacophonous sound of a smashing plate echoed around the cafeteria, followed by a roar of laughter. Emma could see a fair haired dangly looking teen scrambling to his feet. The white lab coat he wore was doing him no favours the blonde silently mused.

"Like that." Belle nodded towards the commotion.

"Hey, Dr. Frankenweird. Next time, watch where you're going." One of the Jocks spat at the nervous wreck of a boy who nodded and ran out, discarding the shattered plate and the now cold food.

"They tripped him." Emma's brows furrowed. "That's not right."

"We know Em. But those guys-" Mary Margaret gestured to the jocks. "-are at the top of the social pyramid. They run the school. While the rest of us have to watch our step in the cafeteria and spend class time on the look out for flying apples. Victor Whale is one of their common victims."

"They run the school-" Emma emphasised Mary's words with an air quote. "-because you allow them to. Stand up to them. Show them who's boss."

"It's not as simple as that." Ruby chuckled. "Let's sit down. You have a lot to learn."

The four girls sat at a round table in the corner of the cafeteria after queuing for what felt like a life time to Emma.

"So, from the far left clockwise, there's Killian, David, August and Graham." Ruby began, popping a grape into her mouth as she pointed to each individual boy. "They call themselves the S.B. Wolf Pack."

Emma scoffed. "Wolf pack? Really? Sounds like something a bunch of pre-schoolers would name themselves while using their imaginary superpowers."

"They are pretty childish. And rude. And self centred." Mary Margaret steeled her jaw before a dreamy sigh escaped her lips. "Well, all of them except David."

Belle rolled her eyes teasingly. "She has the biggest crush on him. It's sickening."

"I. Do. Not. Have a crush on him!" Mary Margret slapped Belle's arm playfully, mouth hanging open. "I just think he has a genuine heart and the wolf pack are leading him astray. He doesn't belong with them."

"And who does he belong with?" Ruby smirked. "You?"  
Mary Margaret shook her head, ignoring her friend's teasing. "Next to Killian there's Aurora, Mal and Kathryn."

"The snobbiest richy bitches you will ever come across." Ruby snarled.

"I can see that." Emma muttered, eyeing the three girls.

"Ruby was a popular, once of a day." Belle bit her lip.

Emma's head jilted towards her roommate. "You were? What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ruby spoke through gritted teeth. Arms folded over her chest defensively.

"O-k. Maybe some other time then." Emma's brows elevated as she shared a glance with the other two girls before she turned to inspect the so called poplars once more.

And then she saw **her**.

The most breath taking human being Emma had ever laid eyes on. Her glossy ebony coloured hair. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a dark hazel. Those full lips, a crimson red. She seemed the picture of perfection but boy, was Emma Swan wrong.

"Who, who's that? Next to that Graham guy?" Emma asked the three girls although her eyes never left the raven haired beauty.

"Regina Mills." Ruby hissed. "Graham's girlfriend."

"Head cheerleader." Belle added.

Mary Margaret's innocent baby face turned sour. "Queen Bee."

"Wait. Mills? As in Principal Mills?" Emma enquired.

"Yep." Ruby nodded. "Like mother like daughter. She's the spawn of Satan. But in Cora's eyes, she's a saint."

"She could get away with murder at this school. It's outrageous." Belle shook her head.

"All that crap the principal gives about 'foolish behaviour not being tolerated', it's bull." Ruby spat. "She's a hypocritical bitch."

"Here's me thinking I was the only one lucky enough to enjoy her welcoming speech." Emma's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh no, she gives that to everybody." Mary Margret sighed. "Meanwhile her daughter's parading around the school, bullying and ruining our education."

Emma cocked her head as she studied the girl from across the room, a smirk crawling onto her lips. "Queen Bee's not going to know what hit her. Emma Swan just arrived."

The three girls seated beside the blonde mimicked her smirk.

"S.B Academy got itself a hero." Mary Margaret grinned, clasping her hands together In glee which caused the other girls to chuckle.

"Shit. I think they've seen us staring." Belle muttered noticing the entire popular table had turned in their direction.

"Is Mal giving me the evils? Hell no honey. Smile and wave, ladies." Ruby laughed and the four girls plastered on a faux smile, waving their hand from left to right earning several scowls and glares in return. Even Mary Margaret dared to test the populars. Things we about to change at S.B Academy whether the populars liked it or not.

"Let's head to gym class."

* * *

**A short chapter to begin with but the second is all ready to post. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone following and my two reviewers ;-) A fair amount of EmmaxRegina interaction for you in this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

After collecting a gym kit and locker combination from Coach Anton, Emma made her way into the changing rooms and plonked herself down on the bench in between Ruby and Belle.

"That gym coach looks way too big to be teaching sport. And seriously, how hard is it to get a haircut? He could play Hagrid's stunt double." Emma rambled on as she stripped to her undergarments and slipped on the black gym shorts and top.

Ruby laughed, shoving her belongings into her locker. "He's never played an ounce of sport in his life. He sits and watches while we work our asses off. I swear Cora picks up her staff from the streets."

"Be careful Regina doesn't hear you." Mary Margaret hushed, tying the laces to her black converse.

"She'll go running to mommy." Belle snickered.

Emma glanced across the locker rooms. Blue eyes roaming over the four girls who were know as the populars.

Although, Emma couldn't comprehend why. They weren't popular in the slightest. They were bullies. They were feared by almost everyone and the only friends they had were those in their clique. Just as Emma was turning away her eyes locked with dark chocolates. Shit. Regina must have seen her staring. The blonde averted her gaze quickly. If only she had held it that bit longer she would have witnessed the smirk on ruby red lips.

Emma folded her clothes into a neat pile, oblivious to the fact everyone had already left and headed to the tracking field.

"Hurry up slow poke. Anton will make us do laps." Ruby chuckled and grabbed Emma's arm, pulling her out of the locker rooms. Mary Margaret and Belle following closely behind.

* * *

"Girls! Quit the chinwagging and join us before I make you do ten around the track." Coach Anton's voice bellowed across the field.

"See." Ruby rolled her eyes and the four girls hurried to join the rest of their class.

"Late for your first class. Not a good start, Ms?" Anton looked over at the new student.  
Ruby elbowed Emma's side to get her attention. The blonde was too busy watching some of the boys attempt press ups across the field. It was amusing for someone who could do them in her sleep.

"Oh... Swan. Emma Swan."

"Well, Emma Swan. Work on your time keeping skills. That goes for anyone else who wants to spend half my class lolly gagging in the locker rooms."

Emma and Ruby shared a glance. Which was a bad idea because both girls were suddenly finding it hard to suppress a laugh. There was something about getting told off by someone who looked fit for the streets that tickled Ruby and the brunette wasn't a good influence on Emma.

"Something funny girls? Please, share the joke with the rest of us." Coach Anton's stern voice caused all heads to turn towards Ruby and Emma.

"No sir. We weren't.-" Ruby cleared her throat, voice cracking. "-we weren't laughing."

Coach narrowed his eyes with a shake of his head and focused on the rest of his class. "Anywhoo, today is multiple choice sport. We have Football, Hockey, and Basketball. No more than ten per category."

"But sir, those are all guy sports." A whiny voice spoke. Emma turned her head to see Aurora, one of the popular girls, with her face scrunched.

"She's right. I'd like to spend my classes doing something beneficial. The girls and I will practice our cheer routine for the big game on Sunday."

"I'm sorry, Regina." Anton's voice grew louder. "But 'the girls' and yourself have no choice but to pick from the three options I gave. I'm coach here. I get the say. Don't undermine my authority."  
Emma shook her head. Unbelievable.

"What would you prefer, Em?" Ruby's chirpy voice broke Emma from her trance. "These guys voted basketball."  
Emma looked between Belle and Mary Margaret who smiled hopefully. "Sure. Basketball it is."

"Awesome!" Ruby flashed a grin. "Coach, we pick basketball."

"Alright ladies, make your way to the court. Anyone else on basketball?" Anton asked, scanning the group of teenage girls who seemed to be lacking enthusiasm.

"Us." Regina's voice echoed and Emma snapped her head towards the girl. She couldn't help but feel somewhat excited to play against the populars, Queen Bee especially.

"Really? She totally chose that on purpose." Ruby muttered as they began walking away from the rest of the class.

"Hey, this could be our chance to bring them down a peg or two." Emma shrugged with a cheeky grin. "Who knows."

Ruby's frown transformed into a wide smile as they walked onto the court. "You're right."

"Well well, would you look at this circus show, Regina. We may as well play between ourselves." The tall blonde spat as the populars walked on court.

Regina breathed a sour laugh as her eyes trailed over the four girls.

"Oh no, Maleficent. I'm in the mood to have some fun, aren't you?"

"Aren't I always?" A menacing grin covered Mal's features.

"Nice hair cut Mary Margaret. How much do they charge at the pet store these days?" Aurora threw out causing the other populars to burst out in laughter. "No, I'm serious, I wouldn't mop my floor with that wig."

Emma could feel the anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. As if insulting them as a group wasn't enough they were targeting Mary Margaret. One of the kindest souls to walk the face of the earth. The pained expression on the girl's face was enough to trigger Emma off.

"Wow. You really are a bunch of nasty bitches. I mean, I'd heard the rumours but now I understand why it is people stay away from you." The words began rolling off Emma's tongue before she could process what she was saying. Her head snapped towards Aurora. "That was quite a mouthful, but I guess you're used to that sort of thing"

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know I am a member of the celibacy club." Aurora's expression was unreadable. Along with the three other populars.

"And what do we have here?" Regina began, walking towards Emma, stopping when the tip of their sneakers touched.

"A blonde bimbo who needs to understand her place at this college. Cocky, aren't we?"

"Fair amount of pot call the kettle black right now, don't you think?" Emma wasn't about to back down. Her crystal blues boring into Regina's chocolate orbs while her lips formed a bold smirk.

"Don't test me."

"Or what?"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Emma, ignore her. She isn't worth it." Ruby tugged at Emma's arm.

"Aren't I? That's rich coming from a cheap slag." Regina scoffed.

"Oh? Like you have room to talk." Ruby shot back.

"Ruby, come on." It was Emma's turn to pull her friend away.

"Sorry, I almost forgot it's be kind to animals week." Ruby added before turning away with Emma and leaving an infuriated Regina frozen to the spot.

"Ok girls, we'll have two teams of five." Coach Anton explained as he approached the basketball court with two other girls by his side. Both of which seemed anything but happy to be playing in this category.

"We'll take Ashley." The clearly irritated voice belonging to Regina piped up.

"And we'll take Mulan." Belle smiled at the Asian girl who sighed in relief as she made her way to the left side of the court.

"Now I'm sure you all know the rules but-" The coach trailed off.

"Yes yes, we know the rules. Can we just get on with it please? It's like, thirty degrees out here." Kathryn rudely interrupted.

Coach Anton narrowed his eyes, throwing the ball into the centre of the court. "Whenever you're ready then."

"Wait. Team meeting!" Ruby spoke, gesturing the girls towards her and forming a small circle. "Can anyone actually play?"

"Of course." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Let me rephrase that. Can anyone play, **good**?"

"Oh." The short haired adolescent frowned. "Then no."

"I'm o-k, I guess." Emma shrugged.

"I can shoot hoops." Ruby confirmed. "Mulan, what about you?"

"Oh um, yea- I've played a few game before." The Asian girl half smiled.

"That's a start." Ruby bit her lip. "And we all know Belle can't play sport to save her life. No offence."  
Belle glared at the brunette. "I'd be offended if that weren't true."

"It's not like they have the perfect team." Emma glanced over at the other girls who had now formed a similar circle to their own. "They are cheerleaders after all, not professional basketball players."

"That is true." Mary Margaret followed Emma's gaze, swallowing a thick lump in her throat. "But they play dirty."

"So we will play dirtier." Emma smirked and Ruby mirrored it.

"Let's do this."

The five girls nodded and placed their hands in the middle of the circle before throwing them in the air.

Anton blows the whistle and Regina starts with the ball. Surprise surprise. She drives down the court and makes a pass to Kathryn who fails to catch. Mulan swoops in, picking up the ball and running to the other end of the court while bouncing the ball, quickly passing to Ruby who shoots and no doubt scores.

"Hell yeah!" Ruby cheers as she pumps her fist in the air. Causing Emma and the others to grin.

Mal picks up the ball, and Mary Margaret makes a bold move, stealing it from the blonde to make a pass to Emma. Ashley, Regina and Aurora are running at her so she throws to Belle who is the nearest player.  
Regina's wicked grin sends a shiver down Belle's spine as she approaches the Australian teen, causing her to accidentally pass straight to her opponent Maleficent.

A shot goes up and misses. Emma grabs the rebound and takes off down the court. Slowing it down, passing and passing until the right moment comes. Mary Margaret makes a move toward the middle then passes it out to Ruby who shoots and scores, again.

Emma turned to catch Regina's scowl. "Don't like getting your ass whipped?" The blonde laughed. Regina's face was priceless. "Poor baby, you'll get used to it."

The arrogant tone to Emma's voice caused Regina's jaw to clench and her fists to ball up. She would not lose to these imbeciles. Regina never lost anything. To anyone. Especially Emma Swan. A new student. One who, dare she admit it, had not left her mind since she had laid eyes on her earlier that morning in the cafeteria. It was time to do what she did best and play dirty.

Ashley held the ball. She passed it in and ran down the court. Regina caught the ball out at the three point line and looked around to pass it to a team player. Mary Margaret blocked Aurora and stole the pass running down the court. Regina's forehead creased. As Mary Margaret ran by she stuck out her leg, sending the shorter haired brunette to the ground. The ball flew through the air and Emma caught it.

"Hey! That's foul play!" Emma shouted, tucking the ball under her arm and storming towards Regina and her friend who was currently sat on the floor, wiping the dust off her knees.

"No it's not. She fell." A smug smirk coated Regina's lips.

"No. You **tripped** her. On purpose." Emma looked over to Anton for back up but found him already occupied, watching the other students play hockey.

"I did no such thing." Regina arched a perfect manicured brow.

"Yes. You did." Emma cocked her head before helping up Mary Margaret. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." The girl smiled, avoiding Regina's gaze.

"See. Now shall we continue or do you insist on playing the drama queen?" Regina quizzed, her voice demanding.

"That's what I thought." The cheerleader turned her back to her two opponents and walked towards the rest of her team.

Emma felt a mixture of anger and adrenaline course her veins. She couldn't help herself. Before anyone could stop her she took out the basketball from under her arm and lobbed it at Regina. Hitting the girl straight in the back of her head.

Regina spun on her heels, nostrils flaring and eyes flashing dangerously before closing into slits. To say she was fuming was an understatement.

"Oops, it must have slipped right out of my hand." Emma's lips tugged into a smug smirk, identical to Regina's moments ago. "Sorry."

"How dare you." Regina growled charging towards the blonde and lunging at her. Emma grabbed Regina's shirt in attempt to keep her balance but only pulled the brunette with her as she fell to the ground.

Emma's back hit the solid floor with a thud. Regina straddling her waist and taking a swing at the girl beneath her. Emma's hand shot up, grabbing her wrist to prevent the punch while her free hand as if on autopilot slapped the brunette across the face.

The two girls were too caught up trying to kill one another to realise a crowd had formed around them, chanting "Fight, fight, fight". Even some of boys from the opposite end of the field had ran over to get a look at what was going on.

Regina was about to rip every hair from Emma's head when Coach Anton barged through the crowd of rowdy students.

"Break it up! The pair of you." Anton roared grabbing Regina and pulling her off of the blonde.

"Principal's office! Now!"

"Me?!" Regina gasped. "I get viciously attacked and I'm getting punished for it?!"

"Oh please. You were practically begging for it." Emma climbed to her feet with the help of Ruby, brushing off her sport kit.

"Enough! I said both of you. Now go before I drag you there myself."

Regina huffed. "I can get you replaced as gym coach quicker than you can shout touch down."

"Just continue with the back talk, lady. I'll be having a word with your mother."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Show's over!" She screamed at the amused looking crowd and stormed off the basketball court, heading towards the college building. An exhausted blonde following shortly behind.

"Good luck!" Mary Margaret called out.

Emma turned back with a tight smile. "Thanks. I'm going to need it."

"Woah. She's hot." The male teen wearing the quarterback uniform had been spectating the cat fight.

"Dude, shut up. She almost beat up your girlfriend. Besides, I call dibs."

"You can't call dibs on a girl, Booth."

"I think you'll beg to differ at the beach party tonight."

* * *

Emma had somehow lost Regina once she had gotten inside. Who knew there could be so many corridors in one building. She might have found her way to the principal's office earlier in the day but the college was still new and every class room looked like an exact replica of the other.

Emma approached a grey-suited man who held a cane along with an unwelcoming expression. "Hi. You couldn't point me towards the Principal's office, could you?"

"Getting into trouble on your first day?" The man quizzed.

"I, uh-" Emma sighed. "Regina Mills."

"I see. Follow me." The man turned and began limping down a corridor. "What's your name?"

"Emma Swan." The blonde kept a small distance from the teacher, following him until they reached the familiar office where he opened the door, revealing a cold faced Regina who sat in the waiting area.

"Welcome to S.B. Academy, Ms Swan." The man held a practised smile. "Enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks." Emma muttered, slipping past him and sitting down on a chair opposite the brunette.

"Mr Gold." Regina nodded.

"Regina." Mr Gold did the same.

"Have a nice day, ladies." The man spoke before closing the door behind them.

The atmosphere became tense. Almost suffocating. Emma could feel Regina's eyes piercing through her skin. Blue orbs remained fixed upon the glass table positioned in between the them until Regina broke the silence.

"So, you managed to find your way. How unfortunate. I was hoping you'd stay lost."

"Really? The way your face lit up when I came in here suggested otherwise." Emma threw back sarcastically.

Silence.

"What is your problem with me, Emma?"

"**Me**? You send a girl flying because you lost at a basketball game and I'm the one who has a problem?" Emma scoffed, shaking her head.

"I was making a point. See, I don't think you understand how the cliques work here."

"Oh, I understand how you **want** them to work. But, breaking the rules is fun, wouldn't you agree?"

"Regina? What on earth are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?" The sharp voice caused both heads to snap towards the older woman.

"I was sent here, mother. Because of **her**."

Cora's eyes travelled to the blonde. "Ms Swan. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. In you come."  
Both teens stood and emerged through the door to Cora's office, taking a seat at her desk.

"Now, someone explain why are you here?" The principal sauntered over to her desk chair and sat down with a frustrated sigh.

"We are here because this girl attacked me."

"This girl has a name. And I did not attack you. Your daughter was bullying another student."

Cora's brow curved upwards, an unamused expression plastered across her wrinkled face. "I beg your pardon, Ms Swan. My daughter is anything but a bully. You told me you weren't going to cause trouble at this college and here you are, your first class I presume and already sat in my office. Telling me my daughter is bullying. Regina hasn't stepped foot inside this room since she started here and you- you've been here no longer than a couple of hours and you're scrapping with one of the top students. If I wasn't old friends with your- with Marco It would be permanent exclusion. But I'll let you off with a warning."

Emma's jaw dropped, her brows furrowed in confusion. "A warning? And Regina gets away scot free? Maybe the reason she hasn't been in here is because she threatens the staff."

"Ms Swan! Enough!" Cora slammed her hands down on the desk, causing both Emma and Regina to jump in their seats.

"Mother-" Regina's eyes flitted between the principal and the blonde. "Just give her a detention slip and let her go."

Cora pinched the bridge of her nose, taking her daughters advice and picking up a pen. "It's students like yourself, Ms Swan that make my job ten times harder." She hissed, scribbling on the small slip of paper. "I mean it, If I see your face in these four walls once more this term you're out. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Emma uttered through gritted teeth taking the piece of paper from the principal's hand and storming out, making sure to slam the door as she exited the office.

* * *

Emma sprawled out on the top bunk. After an hour of math with Mr Hopper, catering with an elderly teacher the students nicknamed 'Granny', and the throw down in gym class, she was both physically and mentally exhausted.

"Hey Em." Ruby smiled as she entered the dorm. "Tired?"

"Hec yes." The blonde freed a light chuckle.

"I'm not surprised. So, you won't want to come to the beach party tonight?" Ruby grinned teasingly.

Emma propped herself up onto her elbows. Brow arched. "Did you say party?"

"Mhmm. That's right. We have one on the first Friday of every month. I'd say your time keeping skills are top notch."

"You and me both." Emma smirked.

"Well, in that case, grab the sexiest dress you own. First impressions mean everything." The brunette opened up her closet and pulled out a short red dress.

"Um, Rubes. I don't own many 'sexy dresses'." Emma bit her lip, looking at the girl expected.

"Don't worry, I got you covered."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm really excited to write the next chapter. Please review, favourite alert and all that good stuff.**


End file.
